


A belle to remember

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara is dragged along to a concert by Alex. The crowd is big and loud and at first she regrets coming. That is, until a girl in the crowd catches her eye.





	A belle to remember

Kara doesn’t know why she let Alex drag her along but she did anyway. It probably had something to do with the sticky buns her sister distracted her with; she isn’t usually one for big and crowded concerts. They’d had to wait in the cold for nearly two hours because Alex was adamant on getting a spot near the stage.

Now, her sister is pressed into her left side. A random girl waving a pride flag pressed into her right. A third girl is breathing down her neck, pressing close in hopes of taking Kara’s spot at the front. If she weren’t so worried about leaving Alex alone, she’d have retreated to a place more in the back already.

They’re only a few songs in and she’s already hit by several different pride flags, flowers, stuffed animals and even some bras that were thrown at the stage. Alex owes her big time. Though Kara has to admit it’s worth it because the smile on her sister’s face is worth more than a million dollars. Alex doesn’t usually smile like that.

When the artist on stage ends the song and uses the moment to talk a little about her new album, Kara starts to look around. The room is filled with women, mostly Kara’s age, some older and a handful clearly younger. A lot are waving flags and screaming every time a sentence ends. There’s even a group chanting “Lesbian Jesus! Lesbian Jesus! Lesbian Jesus!” over and over again. Kara has never seen this many gay girls together. Except maybe at pride.

Her eyes roam through the room, looking at the individuals. They end up catching on a girl not too far away. She’s only visible every few seconds, the people in front of her blocking Kara’s view and she’s too short for Kara to see her over their heads. The next time she comes into sight, Kara notices a pride flag painted on her face. That and her bright red lipstick are the only sparks of colour on her pale face. Her raven black hair contrast starkly with her skin and it makes her look gorgeous.

Kara doesn’t realise she’s staring until the girl’s attention gets drawn by someone next to her — probably a friend or girlfriend — and the next thing she knows, the girl is looking at her with a shy but at the same time challenging smile. Feeling caught, Kara tries to smile back so as not to look like a creep, but quickly turns her head back to the stage. The new song is starting anyway.

Throughout the concert, Kara keeps glancing back. Several times, she catches the girl staring at her too. Alex seems not to notice her distraction. She’s started to dance suspiciously close to the girl next to her. The pair starts to grind and Kara doesn’t know how fast to snap her eyes to the stage. This is not something she wants to see her sister do. For a moment, she forgets the girl behind her. Too appalled by the image of her sister and that girl. _Yuck._

After a short while, the image fades from the forefront of her mind. It’s not something she’ll probably ever forget but it’s not as urgent to remind herself of repeatedly right now. She’s here to enjoy the concert. And maybe also to enjoy watching the girls in the audience. One girl. She’s seemed to have forgotten about the others. They’re just not as visually appealing to her as this particular girl with the small dimple in her cheek when she smiles at Kara. Her eyes sparkling brighter than the sun, even in the dimly lit room.

Neither of them makes a move to get closer to each other. Kara does try to deliberately catch her eye from time to time and it seems the girl is doing the same. Every time their eyes meet, they stare at each other longer. More than once, the other girl’s attention is drawn back by her friend bumping into her. Kara’s forced to break eye contact a few times too. The girl behind her nearly elbows her in the face, startling her. Alex screams something in her ear. Kara doesn’t quite catch it and when she turns to ask her sister to repeat herself, she’s disappeared. By the time she turns around to look at the girl again, some people have moved between them and are blocking her view.

Kara decides to just enjoy the rest of the concert. It’s bound to be almost over anyway. Alex soon returns to her spot, elbowing her way up to it because it was filled in the moment she’d left it. Her hair is a little mussed and she brushes her fingers through it repeatedly. She straightens her jacket as she presses close to Kara again and joins her in singing along.

The last song is announced and the audience loudly voices its disappointment. It’s the third time the last song is announced, though, and this time they’re told it’s _really_ the last one and there won’t be another. Kara just tries to savour it and enjoy it to the fullest.

It’s almost over when she feels a tap on her shoulder. At first, she ignores it. There are so many people, someone probably just did it by accident. A second set of taps on her shoulder, this time more insistent, and a “Hi,” said near her ear have her turning around. She’s suddenly faced with _that girl_ and doesn’t know what to do. It’s too loud for a real conversation so she just smiles and tries to fight the hot blush creeping up her cheeks. The girl’s smile is _so pretty_ it lights up the entire room and makes everything around them disappear.

She takes out a marker and gestures for Kara to stick out her arm. She uncaps the marker and lets it hover over Kara’s skin. She looks up at Kara and waits. It takes Kara a moment to realise she probably waits for her to let her know it’s okay, so she quickly nods. The marker connects with her skin. It’s a very welcome cold and tickles slightly, a welcome contrast from the heat of the girl’s hand on her skin. The girl flashes her another smile as she recaps the marker and presses a peck to Kara’s cheek. The whole world falls away and all Kara can feel is the lingering touch of lips on her skin. She’s unable to move, too blissfully startled by the move. Just as the song comes to an end, the girl turns around and disappears in the crowd. Back to her friend, no doubt.

“Kara?” Alex asks next to her. The room is a lot more silent now that the music is over and she can actually hear Alex without her having to scream at the top of her lungs. That doesn’t mean the sound actually registers. Kara’s too busy searching the crowd for another glance of the girl, now that she has her senses back. She presses the index and middle finger of one hand to her cheek, right where the girl had placed a kiss. She wonders if some of her lipstick transferred. Maybe she should check in the bathroom before everyone else notices.

“Kara? Earth to Kara?” Alex is waving her hand in front of her face now and finally Kara is back in the moment.

“Oh eh, yes? Do you want to go or stay for another drink?” she asks, trying to distract Alex from what just happened. It’s no use though. Alex is way too observant and Kara too bad at distracting for her to get out of the next question.

“What was that about?”

“What was what about?” Kara tries one last time, playing innocent in hopes of that at least working.

“That girl. What did she do to your arm?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on, Kara. You can’t lie. Just let me see or do I have to make you?”

“It’s nothing!” Kara pulls her arm behind herself, shielding it with her body. Her sister wouldn’t be her sister if she didn’t just jump around Kara and send her turning in circles until she finally catches the arm and pulls it out.

“ _CALL ME xxx LENA_ ” it says, a phone number written beneath it.

“Looks like someone scored a date,” Alex jokes.

Kara scrambles for words for a second and then remembers Alex’s trip to wherever she went. She doesn’t want to admit Alex is right but she’s too bad a liar to tell her that’s not exactly what she intends to use the phone number for.

“Looks like someone already had a date.” She points to Alex’s still messy hair.

Alex simply shrugs smugly and runs her fingers through her hair again. “Let’s get another drink.”

“Are you just saying that because you hope to catch your ‘date’ again?” Kara asks, adding air quotes as emphasis.

“No,” Alex says indignantly but Kara can clearly tell it’s a lie. Alex turns around and starts to walk away, telling Kara over her shoulder, “I’ll pay.”

“Mhm, you’re totally not trying to score yourself some phone numbers too, are you?”

“Maybe.” Alex shrugs again and moves back to Kara so she can pull her sister along with her to the bar. “By the way, you have a little something here.” Alex points to Kara’s cheek and, as Kara’s eyes go wide and her face turns red, she bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
